1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging, and more particularly to a container for shipping and displaying items.
2. Prior Art
There are many known containers for holding a plurality of items for display and sale. Some of these containers are also used for shipping the items from a manufacturer to a retailer, for example. Containers which can be used for both shipping and displaying the items are especially convenient for the retailer, since it is not necessary for the retailer to remove items from a bulk shipping container and place them on a shelf for display. For maximum visual exposure of the items, the container should be constructed so that it exposes to view as much as possible of the items while still supporting the items.
Such containers should also be inexpensive so that they can be disposed of when they are empty.
One disposable container known to applicant suitable for both shipping and displaying items and also providing maximum visual exposure of the items, comprises a tray having a bottom wall and relatively narrow upstanding side walls. The articles are supported on the bottom wall and preferably extend above the side walls. During shipping, the tray loaded with items is placed in an outer container or box to form a shipping package, and when the package reaches its destination, the tray loaded with items is removed from the package and placed on a shelf or other surface for display and sale of the items.
While this prior container satisfactorily functions to ship and display items, it is necessary for the retailer to periodically move items from the back toward the front of the container to replace items which have been removed by customers. This requires constant attention, and if the items are not conveniently positioned at the front of the container, a customer may not want or be able to reach items at the back of the container. Further, if the container is placed on a shelf at eye level or higher, the customer may not be able to see that there are items remaining in the container. In either event, these shortcomings can result in lost sales.
Accordingly, there is need for a simple and inexpensive container that is suitable for shipping and displaying items and which has means for automatically moving items toward the front of the container as items are removed by customers, whereby items remain at the front of the container for maximum visibility and accessibility at all times, without requiring the attention of the retailer.
The present invention provides a simple and inexpensive container that is suitable for shipping and displaying items and which has means for automatically moving items toward the front of the container as items are removed by customers, whereby items remain at the front of the container for maximum visibility and accessibility at all times.
The container of the invention comprises a tray-like structure having a bottom wall and upstanding side walls, with items supported on the bottom wall and preferably extending above the side walls, although it should be understood that the items need not extend above the side walls or at least not all of them, so long as the items are visible while supported in the container. During shipping and storage the container loaded with items is placed in an outer container or box.
In a preferred construction the container is made from corrugated cardboard and is disposable, although it could be made from other materials if desired. When made from cardboard it is easily folded into an erected condition and is maintained in its erected condition by interlocking panels without requiring the use of adhesive or other fasteners.
Three components, each made from a single blank, are erected and assembled together by the manufacturer or distributor of the items to form the container of the invention, and the items are then loaded into the container, which is then placed in an outer container or box for shipping and storage.
The three components comprise, respectively, a tray having a bottom wall and upstanding side walls, an insert or false bottom that is placed in the tray, and a pusher element that slides along the top of the insert and is constantly urged toward the front of the tray by elastic means connected between the tray and the pusher. When the tray is loaded with items, the pusher is positioned at the back of the tray, behind all of the items, so that as items are removed from the front by customers, the pusher is resiliently urged forward to slide the remaining items forward to replace those removed by customers.